1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to a communication systems and methods of operation. More particularly, the invention relates to a broadband multi-service proxy server in a communication system and method of operation for Internet services of user's choice.
2) Background Discussion
In today's Internet environment, individual users may choose any initial Internet Service Provider (ISP) they wish. The ISP provides the user a dial-in number and a log on script that contains the user-id and oftentimes a password. In a typical scenario, when the user dials in, an authentication server answers the call (dial modem), and if the ID is authenticated, assigns the user to an Internet address from a local pool of addresses. From this point on, the user is connected to the Internet through the dedicated dial line and the ISP's router.
In a broadband IP-based network, however, where multiple users share a common connection line, there is currently no way to attach a group of users to their individual choices of an ISP. A user may send a connection request to their ISP, and to their authentication server, but since the network authentication server has not yet assigned the user's IP address to them, there is no way for the return message to be routed back to the user. For this reason, cable company customers must purchase their ISP functions from the cable company affiliated ISP, since the authentication process must know to whom to assign an IP address.
What is needed in the art is a system and method of operation for broadband customers in a communication system to connect to an ISP of their choice for Internet services and not be attached to an ISP affiliated with a broadband network, e.g. a cable network for Internet services.
Prior art related to servicing broad band customers in another network includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,779 issued Sep. 7, 1999, filed May 8, 1997 discloses a system for providing remote access and control of electronic devices connected to a consumer electronic bus (CEB). A proxy node is provided on a CEB bus wherein the proxy node is also linked to a master node via a broad band access network. The remotely located master node may communicate with one or more devices located on a CEB bus by transmitting messages to the proxy node over the broad band area network. The proxy node converts messages from a ATM protocol compatible with transmissions over the broad band area network to a CEB bus network protocol and then forwards the messages to recipient devices over the CE bus network. In the opposite direction, a device on a CE bus network may communicate with a remotely located master node by transmitting CE bus—standard messages to the respective proxy nodes over the CE bus network. The proxy node packatizes the messages into an ATM transmission format and forwards the messages to the master node over the broad band area network
The prior art fails to disclose a broadband communication system which enables users to connect to the Internet using an Internet Service Provider of their choice.